Do Not Got With He
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos de Gengo Shikamaru y Temari habían tratado de sobrellevar una relación, lamentablemente esta no prosperó y Shikamaru se esforzaba por superarlo. Pero durante un trabajo de la alianza uno de sus compañeros le hizo una confesión que terminó por atormentarlo aún más. Era este el final definitivo para ellos?


_**Hola todos gracias por haber entrado aquí, estoy emocionada por publicar mi primera historia del año aunque sé que tarde bastante en aparecerme por aquí pero fue hasta que que el caos de mi oficina acabó.**_

 _ **En fin les dejo aquí con este pequeño one shot esperando sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Disclaime: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Do Not Go With He.

Shikamaru miraba con atención como los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la intensa nieve que cubría al país del hierro, había realizado un extenso viaje de Konoha hasta este país para llevar a cabo una de las problemáticas reuniones para la alianza Shinobi, resopló con fastidio mientras observaba como se acercaba cada vez más al punto de reunión e inevitable se puso a imaginar lo tedioso que sería este día y el siguiente que era el tiempo establecido para realizar el trabajo, con todos los pendientes que le había dejado a Kakashi no podía darse el gusto de estar fuera por mucho tiempo. Sabia que se estaba comportando como si fuera la primera vez que realizaba el trabajo, pero después de haber ascendido como consejero de Hokage y haber tomado el liderazgo de su clan esperaba que los altos mandos de todas las naciones le tuvieran algo de consideración para liberarlo al menos de esta problemática labor, pero no, no solo seguía dentro de la unión si no que también lo habían nombrado líder organizador.

En cuanto los samurais guardianes del país lo vieron llegar lo recibieron cordialmente mientras se apresuraban a llevarlo a los aposentos que ocuparía en su estancia, durante el trayecto fue notificado que solo se encontraban el representante de kumogakure y el mismo que solo tenia un par de minutos de haber llegado, el resto de los miembros aún no habían llegado. Eso le extraño de sobremanera ya que estaba acostumbrado a la excelente puntualidad de cierta Kunoichi rubia, por lo general Temari siempre era la primera en llegar a las reuniones y el siempre terminaba siendo reprendido por ella sobre su falta de compromiso como líder, y solo después de varios minutos de reproches es que se permitían llevar a cabo una amena charla mucho antes de que los demás llegarán.

Aunque pensándolo bien, le parecía que era mejor así. Por mucho que le costará admitirlo, aún le dolía estar cerca de ella.

Una vez dentro del cuarto Shikamaru, tiró su mochila en una de las esquinas del lugar para posteriormente echarse sobre la cama con la firme intención de dormir un poco, aún faltaba bastante para la reunión y bien sabía lo mucho que necesitaba ordenar sus ideas antes de pararse frente a ese grupo de personas. Puso ambos antebrazos sobre sus ojos para facilitar su descanso pero descubrió para su pesar que no estaba funcionando, intento entonces buscar una posición más cómoda pero después de varios minutos con fallidos intentos decidió darme por vencido y en su lugar se puso de pie para recoger la mochila de la que anteriormente se había desecho.

Cuando tuvo todos los documentos necesarios se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, había pensado en afinar un poco los detalles de la reunión para distraer su mente y aunque no se tratara de un tema demasiado complejo si tenía cierto grado de importancia. Recientemente se habían integrado a la alianza las aldeas de Kusagakure y Amegakure y aunque su trato en las negociaciones había sido cordial ambas aldeas habían establecido como único requerimiento un nuevo tratado de comercio que pudiera otorgarles mucho más beneficios económicos, de manera que el día de hoy solo se reunirían los cinco miembros originales de la alianza para elaborar la propuesta que sería presentada a los representantes de dichas aldeas el día de mañana.

Puede que sea un asunto serio y de suma importancia para la alianza pero consideraba que no había nada de que preocuparse, habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para estudiar el caso por lo que no fue difícil para el crear una propuesta que fuera satisfactoria para todos, además estaba seguro que el resto de sus compañeros habían llegado con otras buenas propuestas por lo que el pacto con ambas aldeas estaba más que confirmado.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su trabajo que le fue imposible no dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al escuchar tocar la puerta de su habitación, su respiración comenzó a agitarse al imaginar a cierta Kunoichi tras su puerta buscándolo pero rápidamente desechó esa idea al recordar que Temari aún no había llegado a la cede de manera que su visitante solo podría ser una sola persona. Aclarando levemente su garganta dejó salir el " adelante" más desgastado que hubiera dado en su vida, automáticamente la puerta comenzó a abrirse revelando la figura de su rubio compañero, Darui camino hacia el con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, observó atentamente las acciones del Nara antes de hablar.

\- ¡ Hey Nara! No es muy común verte demasiado entusiasmado trabajando –

\- Más que entusiasmado estoy resignado, algo me dice que a diferencia tuya no podré librarme de este fastidio en mucho tiempo -

\- Puedo cederte el puesto de Kage si así lo deseas –

\- No gracias, con ser la mano derecha de uno tengo más que suficiente. – Shikamaru observó como su compañero de un momento a otro comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, era obvio que algo le molestaba pero decidió esperar a que fuera el futuro Raikage quien tomar la palabra, y si lo conocía tan bien como creía sabía que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo.

\- Quizás te suene difícil de creer, pero creo que voy a extrañar estás tediosos deberes de la alianza, además temo que Omui termine haciendo una tontería –

\- Si es alguien recomendado por ti mismo no veo razones para preocuparse, tu toma de posición como nuevo raikage está muy cerca, supongo que las preparaciones fueron bastantes problemáticas –

\- ¡ No tienes idea! Las pruebas son una cosa, pero algunos de los requerimientos son demasiado desesperantes –

\- He de suponer que es uno de esos requerimientos lo que te está molestando –

\- Supongo que no es tan fácil ocultarte algo, bueno de hecho no es algo de suma importancia, los ancianos de mi aldea insisten en que debería casarme en cuando asuma el mando, pues no les parece que me quedé sin un heredero como lo hizo el sr A – Darui mantenía la vista en la ventana trasera de la habitación tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Eso suena problemático, pero ¡ Vamos estoy seguro que no te será difícil hallar una buena mujer –

\- De hecho hace mucho que la encontré, pero por varias razones no había podido hacérselo saber, aunque parece que la situación ha cambiado un poco –

\- Y ¿ Que esperas para decirle? –

\- Primero necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas contigo, Shikamaru – cuando su compañero giró su mirada hacia el de forma decidida fue inevitable que sintiera un mal presentimiento –

\- No entiendo – mentía y era consiente de eso, pero por un momento quiso hacerse el malentendido y fingir que está conversación nunca había existido.

\- Shikamaru, durante el tiempo que hemos estado trabajando juntos he llegado a apreciarse y a considerarte un buen amigo por eso quiero ser totalmente honesto contigo - el rubio dio una pequeña pausa antes de pronunciar las peores palabras que Shikamaru hubiera podido escuchar – Temari me gusta, me gusta demasiado y estaría muy honrado de que ella aceptara ser mi compañera de vida, en tiempos pasados jamás me hubiese atrevido a proponerle tal locura pues no era más que un pobre diablo, pero ahora como futuro raikage soy una persona mucha más digna de ella.

El Shinobi de Konoha se quedó estático por un breve momento antes de ponerse de pie en un rápido movimiento, le dio la espalda al hombre con el que minutos antes se había sentido tan cómodo hablando para caminar hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación y abrirla, muy poco le importa las bajas temperaturas, el lugar comenzaba asfixiarse y sentir el viento helado golpear su cara era lo que necesitaba para reaccionar a las palabras que Darui había emitido.

\- ¿ Por qué me dices todo esto? – logró articular en apenas un susurro.

\- Ya te lo dije quiero ser honesto y jugar limpio, escucha otra de la las razones por la que nunca actúe fue por qué al igual que los demás, me di cuenta de los sentimientos mutuos que ustedes compartían, y eso es algo con lo que nadie, ni siquiera un Kage puede luchar –

\- Gracias Darui pero no es necesario, te recuerdo que lo nuestro terminó hace ya un tiempo –

\- Quizas, pero se muy bien que sigues siendo muy especial para Temari y te doy mi palabra de hombre que si en este momento me dices que aún la quieres desistiré de mis planes y no me entrometeré entre ustedes - la seriedad en las palabras del hombre lograron que Shikamaru volteada a verlo, ambos se quedaron varios minutos viéndose directamente a los ojos.

\- En serio no es necesario, Temari y yo intentamos tener una relación pero al final descubrimos que solo podemos ser excelentes amigos, como su amigo solo quiero lo mejor para ella y se muy bien que contigo estará en muy buenas manos –

\- ¿ Me estás diciendo la verdad Nara? – le pregunto el rubio de manera acusadora, como si fuese capaz de ver la mentira en el rostro del otro Shinobi.

\- Por supuesto –

\- Entonces no te molestará brindar por nuestro futuro está noche ¿ Verdad? –

\- ¿ esta noche? –

\- Como sabrás mi nombramiento es en unos días no puedo darme el lujo de dejar pasar más tiempo, hablaré con ella está tarde y si me acepta sería bueno celebrar con ustedes mis compañeros durante la cena de esta noche –

\- Sera un placer –

\- Bueno entonces me retiro, Shikamaru, gracias por todo – el hombre salió con suma cautela y no fue hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse que se permitió desplomarse

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan bueno mintiendo?

Había pasado cerca de un año de los acontecimientos de Genko y durante ese tiempo Shikamaru y Temari habrían eliminado aquella barrera que le impedía mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Shikamaru fue quien hizo todas las jugadas necesarias para obtener la victoria, le había pedido a Temari una cita y ella había accedido, tomó su mano durante la boda de Naruto ante la curiosa mirada de los presentes y ella no lo había apartado y cuando finalmente reunió el valor suficiente le pidió que fuera su novia y para su fortuna ella había dicho sí. Ingenuamente creyó que eso era suficiente.

Sin embargo su relación no prosperó tan bien como hubiera deseado, fueron muy pocos los momentos que compartieron como una " pareja feliz" y por lo contrario fueron muchos los malentendidos y disgustos que protagonizaron llegando al punto de solo verse para discutir. Fue Temari la que tomo la decisión, le pidió terminar la relación argumentando que ellos no funcionaban como pareja pero que igual podrían ser buenos amigos y compañeros, terminó abrazándolo mientras le juraba lo mucho que lo quería pero que esto era lo mejor para ambos. Shikamaru no pudo hacer más que aceptar su decisión mientras la abrazaba fuertemente sin la mínima intención de dejarla ir.

Con Darui hablo con tanta seguridad que incluso el mismo llegó a creer parte de su mentira, pero eso no era más que un efecto secundario, la verdad cuando el pregunto si la seguía amando estuvo a punto de gritar que si, que la amaba con locura y que más le valiese mantenerse alejado de ella. Pero la parte racional en su cabeza se encargó de hacerle ver lo egoísta que sería, después de todo Temari ya no quería estar a su lado y si un buen hombre ahora quiere ofrecerle todo lo que en su momento no pudo darle, él no era nadie para interferir.

Apartando por un momento aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza se acercó nuevamente a la mesa donde antes estaba trabajando, tal vez el mantenerse ocupado podría ayudar a tranquilizarse un poco pero notó con mucho pesar que por más que intentara no podría concentrarse en esos malditos documentos, así que simplemente los hizo a un lado y dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia la ventana. Eso le basto para confirmar que faltaba mucho para la reunión, tiempo suficiente para desahogarse a solas.

* * *

\- Habiendo establecido los puntos esenciales en el nuevo tratado de comercio, no queda más que preguntar si existe alguna objeción – Hubo un silencio general ante este cuestionamiento por lo que Shikamaru se apresuró a continuar - en ese caso proseguiremos a la redacción de dicho documento para poder presentarlo ante los representantes de Amegakure y kusagakure el día de mañana, por hoy la reunión ha terminado.

Los presentes en aquella sala comenzaron a marcharse en cuanto escucharon la última frase, fue un un alivio para Shikamaru el que la reunión no se prolongará más de lo establecido y sabía muy bien que fue gracias al esfuerzo y cooperación de sus compañeros, lo cual agradeció infinitamente ya que no se creía capaz de soportar por mucho más tiempo la situación. Durante el tiempo que estuvo a solas en su habitación fue capaz de tranquilizarse lo suficiente para llevar a cabo su misión, de manera que cuando la hora llego camino seguro y confiado para dirigir la reunión.

Pero todo se derrumbó en cuanto estuvo frente a los demás, mejor dicho, cuando estuvo frente a ella, fue muy breve el tiempo que tuvo para poder contemplarla a gusto ya que para su pesar a Darui se le ocurrió la brillante idea de sentarse su lado y comenzó a hablarle de forma muy animada …. …. Y la vio sonreír, sonreía para el hombre a su lado, sin duda el tipo sabía mover muy bien sus piezas ya que estaba dominando el juego a la perfección y descubrió para su sorpresa que eso lo hacia enfurecer. Pero en el instante que sintió que ya no podía más sucedió algo casi mágico, Temari voltio a mirarlo, no fue una mirada breve ni vacía, fue una mirada intensa de esas que te hacen no poder apartar la mirada y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, se dejo atrapar por aquellos verdes ojos.

Su parte racional le decía gritos que saliera de su ensoñación y empezará con el trabajo que tenía pendiente, pero su lado territorial solo quería que aquel hombre notara ese intercambio de miradas que compartía con la rubia, quería que el mismo notara que no tenía ninguna posibilidad y que lo mejor era rendirse sin luchar. Más sin embargo, cuando Darui percibió la situación y dirigió su mirada hacia Shikamaru, este no pudo hacer más que sentir una gran vergüenza por su comportamiento, así que rápidamente apartó la vista y se enfocó en dirigir la reunión lo más profesionalmente posible.

Ahora que todo había terminado supo que su sangre era más fría de lo que el había pensado, le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que pudo desenvolverse frente a sus compañeros porque por un momento, en cuando contempló a aquellos dos juntos sintió una enferma necesidad de salir del lugar sin importarle nada más, en ese momento la unión, alianza y la paz mundial podían irse mucho al demonio. Más sin embargo no lo hizo y se quedo de pie y supo manejar muy bien la situación como todo buen líder haría.

\- Shikamaru – aquella melodiosa voz le hizo dar el segundo respingo del día y sin poder evitarlo soltó todos los documentos que hasta apenas unos minutos estaba ordenando.

\- Temari –

El se giró para mirarla y automáticamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, contemplarla a la distancia mientras se realizaba la reunión era una cosa, pero tenerla así tan cerca, frente a frente era una cosa totalmente diferente y el que ahora se encontrarán a solas en la sala la ayudaba en nada.

 _Grandiosa_

 _Mierda_

\- Shikamaru ¿ Ocurre algo? - pregunto directamente la Kunoichi sin tratar de ocultar su gesto de disgusto.

\- No ¿ Por qué la pregunta? –

\- Te noto muy distinto, cómo si algo te preocupara –

\- Imaginaciones tuyas problemática –

\- ¿ No me estarás ocultando algo? ¿ Verdad? –

\- Para nada, mi mejilla aún no se recupera de la última vez que te oculte algo –

\- Shikamaru …..

\- Tranquila mujer, solo estoy algo estresado, entre los asuntos de mi clan y mi puesto como consejero siento está última reunión terminó por acabar mi ya de por sí escasa energía –

\- ¿ Seguro que es sólo eso? –

\- Hai Hai ¿ Por qué insiste tanto mujer –

\- El verte tan inquieto me hace tener un mal presentimiento, además cuando llegue aquí me fue dijeron que te encontrabas hablando con Darui en tu habitación y que casi después de esto el me pudiera hablar un momento me hizo pensar que algo serio estaba ocurriendo –

\- ¿Ya hablaste con el? –

\- No, me pidió vernos unas horas después del almuerzo, Tu sabes porque ¿ verdad? –

\- Para nada – en serio se estaba volviendo muy bueno mintiendo.

\- Por qué no te creo nada vago –

\- Porque eras bastante problemática –

\- Me juras que no ocurre nada malo –

\- Que dramática te has vuelto ¡ te lo juro! –

\- Más te vale vago, ya sabes que puede ocurrirle a tu rostro si me ocultas algo, ¿ Vamos a almorzar?

\- De hecho estaba planeando pedir mi almuerzo en mi habitación, recuerda que aún tengo que redactar esto –

\- Si necesitas ayuda yo puedo …

\- Tranquila yo puedo con esto, además recuerda que quedaste con Darui …

\- Cierto, creo que lo mejor es irme - el solo asintió antes de que ella diera la vuelta para marcharse – Shikamaru, cuando hable con Darui esta mañana lo noté muy serio, estoy casi segura que sabes porque debido a la plática que ambos tuvieron está mañana, también se que por mucho que te insista no me dirás nada, pero quiero que sepas que si alguno de ustedes esta medito en un buen lio pueden contar con mi apoyo –

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que el pobre hombre pudo decir, después de recibir semejantes palabras tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, ella por su parte correspondió el agradecimiento con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tanto fascinaba al joven Shinobi, acto seguido le dio la espalda para salir de la sala y dejar al hombre solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrado en su habitación puesto que había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, una vez que se encontró a solas entre esas cuatro paredes se dedicó efusivamente a la elaboración del documento para los representantes de Kusagakure y Amegakure, trató de mentirse a si mismo argumentado que su sobreesfuerzo y dedicación eran por los beneficios que se obtendrían al incluir a estas dos aldeas a la alianza, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era una tonta excusa. Lo que realmente quería hacer era mantener su mente ocupada y llena de trabajo para evitar pensar en cierta parejita reunida en estos momentos, pero estaba fallando miserablemente y era muy consciente de ello.

Sin poder evitarlo dirigió nuevamente su mirada en la ventana de su habitación sin saber que observar los colores anaranjados del atardecer solo lograrían inquietarlo más. No podía dejar de pensar que a estas horas Darui y Temari ya estarían comprometidos y justo en estos momentos deben estar preparando todo para la celebración de su unión, le revolvió el estómago el solo imaginarse a si mismo felicitándolos en ese maldito día ( porque siendo el líder organizador del consejo y mano derecha del Hokage, su presencia era más que necesaria).Puede que hoy haya tenido autocontrol sobre sus emociones pero no se veía así mismo estrechando la mano del hombre que le arrebató la mujer de su vida mientras le deseaba la mayor de las dichas, no, el no podía ser tan hipócrita.

Le tomó un par de horas comprender que el reciente odio hacia Darui era por decir algo injusto, aunque el le confesó que llevaba bastante tiempo interesado en "su" Temari lo cierto es que nunca hizo nada para interferir entre ellos, todo lo contrario, respeto su relación incluso mucho después de darla por terminada, o ¿alguien conoce a algún otro hombre que le pudiera permiso al ex novio de una chica para pedirle matrimonio?. Todo esto le hacía ver qué Darui era un hombre honorable y honesto, perfectamente capaz de hacer feliz a cualquier mujer, además, como el futuro Raikage podía darle a Temari la vida de reina que siempre se había merecido, por todo esto ella sería una gran estúpida si dejará ir a semejante hombre.

Shikamaru no era tonto, entendía muy bien todas estas razones y sabía que tenia un noventa porciento de probabilidades de que Temari hubiera aceptado pero su subconsciente se aferraba al otro diez porciento. Hasta el día de hoy había mantenido la esperanza de que Temari aún lo amara, que no tardaría en decirle que su rompimiento había sido un error y que quería estar junto a el, durante mucho tiempo fue muy feliz viviendo de esa utopia, pero toda esa ilusión se había acabado hoy y a el no le quedaba más que dar por muerta cualquier posibilidad de estar junto a su rubia.

Unos leves golpes a su puerta fueron los encargados de traerlo de vuelta al mundo, se apresuró a atender el llamado solo para toparse con uno de los samurai de Mifune para informarle que todos se encontraban en el comedor esperándolo para iniciar con la cena. Fue justo en ese momento que se percató de la oscuridad del lugar, había anochecido y el ni cuenta se había dado.

" _Entonces no te molestará brindar por nuestro futuro está noche ¿ Verdad? "_

Sin proponérselo la frase dicha por Darui hace unas horas golpeó su mente en un instante, automáticamente sacudió con fervor la cabeza de un lado a otro como si quisiera sacar el recuerdo de su memoria con tan inútil movimiento, en ese instante se dio cuenta que aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la pareja. Un chasquido del samurai frente a el le hizo recordar su presencia en la habitación y a pesar de que tenía el rostro cubierto, estaba casi seguro de que el sujeto lo miraba como si estuviera loco, Shikamaru se excusó diciendo que se encontraba muy agotado y que prefería descansar ya que el día de mañana sería muy agitado, también le pidió que lo disculpara con sus compañeros por no estar presente pero que los vería mañana a primera hora.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Shikamaru se dirigió hacia su cama para tratar de dormir un poco, mañana sería uno de los días más problemático de su joven vida y necesitaba reunir fuerzas para sobrellevarlo. Después de todo sabía que dos de sus compañeros no se tragarían el cuento que acababa de echarle al samurai y exigirían una explicación más razonable.

La primera y más difícil de evadir sería Temari, ella ya tenía sus sospechas de que algo le sucedía y con esto último Shikamaru había terminado por confirmárselo, así que era seguro que mañana a primera hora tendría a la princesa de Suna derribando la puerta para exigirle una explicación, la cuestión ahora era decidir si le decía la verdad o si creaba una mentira, elegir la segunda opción era un suicidio ya que Temari parecía ser un detector de mentiras que lo pillaba sin la menor oportunidad. Pero tampoco le alegraba la primera opción, es decir, ¿Qué se supone que haría? Ser honesto y decirle _" estoy que muero por dentro porque aún te amo y no quiero que te cases con el si no conmigo"_ NO, no podía ir y decirle eso, era demasiado humillante y egoísta así que lo mejor que podría hacer era inventarse una buena mentira anti- Temari.

Si lograba sobrevivir a la problemática le tocaría enfrentarse a los reclamos de Darui, Shikamaru conocía muy bien el intelecto del sujeto y sabía que comprendería con facilidad la situación, entonces le preguntaría por qué no fue honesto cuando le pregunto por sus sentimientos hacia la Kunoichi y el terminaría diciendo la verdad: que si, efectivamente la seguía amando y que por eso quería lo mejor para ella, luego le pediría que le guardara el secreto con ella pues no quería incomodarla con sus tontos sentimientos y que la hiciera la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Shikamaru sabía que sería una charla incómoda y dolorosa pero que como hombres que eran debían tenerla para dejar atrás los malos entendidos.

Sabiendo que mañana sería el peor día de su vida le suplico a Morfeo que se apiadará de él y le dejara descansar lo suficiente para enfrentarlo y para su fortuna pudo ver que por primera vez estaba siendo escuchado ya que de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados, dejó que estos se fueran cerrando lentamente y sin darse cuenta acabo en el mundo de los sueños, aquel lugar donde no habían quejas ni preocupaciones y podía pasar el tiempo que quisiese viendo las nubes.

Lo primero que supo al abrir los ojos es que no estaba de humor para enfrentar a cierto par de problemáticos pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía seguir huyendo de ellos por más tiempo, así que se apresuró a alistarse para salir y darle cara a sus problemas de una vez por todas.

* * *

Mientras mas avanzaba por el pasillo de la cocina se hacía más notables el ambiente de desolación, lo cual pudo hacerse más intenso cuando abrió las puertas del gran comedor y se encontró solo, le extrañó que ninguno de sus compañeros estuvieran presentes pero luego notó que era él quien se había levantado bastante temprano y no pudo evitar reírse de lo irónica que la situación le resultaba. Al final decidió que tomaría un desayuno ligero para luego salir a dar un paseo por el lugar, el día anterior se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación así que un poco de aire fresco no le caería nada mal.

Cuando terminó su desayuno se dispuso a vaguear por los pasillos de aquel castillo que tantas veces los había recibido a el y sus compañeros durante sus labores dentro de la alianza, ahora que tenía el tiempo de admirarlo notaba que el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que se veía a simple vista e incluso le costó recordar el camino de regreso a su habitación. A pesar de eso disfruto su pequeña caminata por el lugar, no siempre se cuenta con la fortuna de alojarse en un lugar tranquilo y este en especial era sorprendentemente relajado pero por mucho que le desagrada la idea el tiempo había corrido bastante rápido por lo que más le valía volver para preparar todo lo necesario para la junta de hoy.

Durante su trayecto a su habitación no pudo evitar pensar en cierta Kunoichi, se preguntaba si ella había ido a buscarlo está mañana y si se había enojado lo suficiente al no haberlo encontrado, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al pensar en esa posibilidad y el lastimoso destino que le esperaba cuando la encontrase horas más tarde. Pero su lado masoquista aparentemente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada ya que sin siquiera proponérselo se encontraba parada frente a la habitación de Temari y antes siquiera de pensárselo un poco ya estaba tocando la puerta.

 _Genial_

 _¿ Y ahora que le diría? ¿ Que pretexto utilizaría para justificar tan temprana visita?_

El hombre Más inteligente del país de fuego, aquel que podía predecir más de doscientos movimientos justo ahora se quedaba con la mente en blanco, incapaz de hallar las palabras adecuadas que servirían para decirle adiós a la mujer de su vida. En un momento dentro de sus lagunas mentales se dio cuenta que había pasado más de diez minutos desde que había llamado a la puerta, estaba dudando si debía llamar una segunda vez cuando captó un pequeño pero significativo detalle: la hora, a estas alturas ella ya debía de haber bajado a desayunar con los demás.

Retomó su camino hacia su propia habitación, los representantes de Amagakure y Kusagakure estaban a nada de llegar así que más le valía ser el primero en enterarte en la sala de reunión para prevenir cualquier contratiempo que pudiera presentarse. A pesar de sus intenciones sus pasos eran flojos, tal vez era el hecho de que mientras más se alejaba del lugar no podía evitar preguntarse si fue buena o mala suerte el que Temari no se encontrará en su habitación en este momento, algo en su interior le decía que moriría sin saberlo.

* * *

Ni el mismo se creía lo maravilloso que había resultado todo en la reunión, y no era para menos, considerando todos los malos eventos que había tenido desde su llegada al país del hierro estaba casi seguro que los planes de alianza con ambas aldeas estaban destinados a irse al demonio. Afortunadamente no fue así, resultó que los representantes de dichas aldeas estaban más que maravillados por la propuesta presentada misma que fue aceptada milagrosamente sin ninguna objeción, para Shikamaru fue un verdadero alivio ver cómo las cuatro horas establecidas para la reunión se convirtieron al final en una y media, eso significaría que su estancia ahí también se reducía y por ende podría regresar pronto a casa ¡Dios! Nunca creyó extrañar tanto a Kakashi, comparados con el infierno que vivió estos días las montañas de papeleo del sexto eran lo más cercano al paraíso.

El consejo solo tenían que seguir con el protocolo establecido para dar por terminada su tarea: llevar a cabo la firma donde era oficial la inserción de ambas aldeas de la alianza, el mar de saludos formales con cada miembro dentro de la sala para finalizar con broche de oro con la comida preparada especialmente para los nuevos aliados donde se realizaría el tan esperado brindis por la nueva unión. Shikamaru había participado maravillosamente en todos esos pasos, pero fue el final dónde sintió algo de temor, dentro de sí tenía el temor de que viendo su ausencia la noche anterior Darui hubiese optado por esperar este momento para dar la " feliz" noticia.

Observo atentamente a estos dos, ambos estaban sentados frente uno del otro e intercambiaban un par de palabras cuando no se incluían en la charla general, lo que hacía a Shikamaru ponerse más neurótico, pero afortunadamente el almuerzo estaba a unos pocos minutos de terminar y ni el ni Temari parecían tener intenciones de tomar la palabra.

Al concluir con el almuerzo ambos líderes argumentaron que tenían que retirarse cuanto antes ya que no podían ausentarse tanto de sus respectivas aldeas, y fue en ese momento que para sorpresa de todos que Darui también anuncio su retirada, al parecer aún tenía muchas actividades que realizar antes de ser proclamado Raikage, así que les ofreció a ambos líderes acompañarlos en parte del camino, estos no hicieron más que asentir y agradecer sus intenciones.

Shikamaru pudo alcanzar a Darui en el pasillo cuando este se diría a su habitación para recoger sus pertenencias y marcharse, ahora que ambos se encontraban a solas sentía que era su obligación darle una explicación sobre su comportamiento de las últimas horas, aunque dado el intelecto de ambos era obvio que las palabras sobraban, justo en estos momentos ambos hombres sabían exactamente el sentir del otro

\- Darui ….. yo – No sabía cómo empezar, se sentía tan avergonzado porque sabía de antemano que mientras Darui fue honesto el por su parte no había hecho más que huir como un verdadero cobarde.

\- Tranquilo Nara – Shikamaru sintió como como el le apretaba fuertemente el hombro mientras le sonreía amigablemente – todo está bien –

\- Pero yo …..

\- Lo sé – Darui lo interrumpió sin borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa – y créeme que al menos de mi parte no hay ningún rencor –

\- De mi parte tampoco - a Shikamaru le sorprendió la sinceridad de sus propias palabras pero era cierto, sabía que si al final el se había quedado con Temari es porque era una buena persona y a el no le quedaba más que reconocer su derrota con dignidad.

\- Entonces, ¿ tan amigos como siempre? – el le ofreció su mano con la intención de cerrar el asunto con un fuerte apretón de manos, gesto que Shikamaru no tardó en responder.

\- Por supuesto –

\- De acuerdo entonces, nos vemos luego –

\- Supongo que en tu boda, espero que no hayas considerado borrarme de la lista – una risa silenciosa fue la respuesta de Darui ante tan triste broma.

\- Debes aprender a escuchar Nara, te he dicho que todo está bien y sobre todo para ti – fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse, Shikamaru solo se quedó de pie pensando en lo raro que podía llegar a ser el futuro Raikage.

* * *

Después de que todos acontecimientos terminarán Shikamaru también decidió que marcharse era lo mejor, hasta ahora frente a los líderes de sus nuevas aldeas aliadas todos habían guardado la compostura pero estaba seguro que ahora que estos se habían marchado la noticia del compromiso entre Temari y Darui sería el chisme del momento, por mucho que se había preparado la noche anterior aún no se sentía preparado para hablar del tema por lo que se escabullo hacia su habitación en cuanto pudo para preparar sus cosas y marcharse.

Mientras preparaba su partida no podía evitar preguntarse si estaría bien el solo irse sin despedirse de su querida rubia, dentro de sí sabía que no pero por mucho que deseara verla una última vez antes de su vida le perteneciera a otro no podía permitirse caer ante su deseo y salir a buscarla, Shikamaru no era tonto, el sabía muy bien el resultado que traería hacer eso: le sería imposible mantener su postura frente a ella, terminaría rogándole que no se quedará con Darui y que en cambio le diera otra oportunidad a él, le juraría miles de cosas con tal de tenerla a su lado e incluso podía imaginarse a sí mismo arrodillándose ante ella con tal de que no volviera a dejarlo. Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿ que lograría con eso? Lo único que haría era perturbar a Temari ya que esta en varias ocasiones le habría demostrarlo que había superado lo que hubo entre ellos ( aún se sentía enojado por el poco tiempo que le había costado) y era más que obvio que solo lo veía como un buen amigo y compañero, y el que ahora el le dejara en claro que aún la amaba la haría sentir culpable con el asunto de su boda, incluso puede que no disfrutará del todo lo que debería ser el mejor día de su vida.

Y ella no se merecía algo así.

Unos golpes a la puerta de su habitación lograron sacarlo de su debate mental forzándolo a suspirar pesadamente, no se necesitaba de un gran coeficiente intelectual para saber quién se encontraba tras la puerta, al parecer sus pensamientos lo hicieron más lento de lo que habitualmente es y eso le ganó el no poder escaparse de la kunochi más cruel. Cuando su mano estuvo sobre el picaporte dudó unos minutos antes de girarlo, sabía muy bien que en cuanto abriera recibiría una no grata reprimiera: si tenia buena suerte solo serian unos escandalosos gritos que dañarían sus tímpanos durante un par de horas o si tenía muy mala suerte su rostro volvería a sufrir las consecuencias de su necedad ( aunque el intuía que recibiría una combinación de ambas opciones) Realmente no le importa mucho lo que le sucediera, la noche anterior había anticipado más de doscientos escenarios para esto y creía estar preparado, así que sin dudar más se decidió a abrir la puerta y enfrentar lo que sucediera.

Y no era la primera vez que Shikamaru anticipaba más de doscientos posibles resultados durante una a batalla, podría decirse que esa era una de sus especialidades que más lo caracterizaba y que le habría conseguido varias de sus victorias, lo que si era la primera vez que ocurría era que el resultado obtenido no está dentro de su rango de movimientos anticipados. Y si, su cerebro estuvo trabajando bastante rápido la noche anterior pero nunca lo suficientemente para prepararlo para el acontecimiento que se le estaba presentando.

Y es que apenas abrió levemente la puerta sintió un leve peso sobre el y como su boca era atacada por otra mucha más hambrienta, al Shinobi no le costó ni medio segundo reconocer aquellos suaves labios que tanto extrañaba besar y que ahora, después de un par de años nuevamente tenía el gusto de volver a probar, en medio del éxtasis de tan agradable sensación sintió una suave presión sobre sus labios, esa era la manera de Temari de intensificar un beso, le avergonzó un poco que fuera ella la de la iniciativa pero ni así dudó ¡Tenía que estar loco para hacerlo! Así que simplemente abrió los labios y dejó que ambas lenguas se encontrarán envolviéndose en una danza salvaje que los hizo perderse mucho más. Quizás fue la intensidad del momento lo que hizo que sus pulmones se quedarán sin reservas así que maldiciendo el estúpido sistema respiratorio a Shikamaru no le quedó más que separarse de Temari por unos breves instantes ya que su intención era atacar nuevamente sus labios.

\- Le dije que no – la escuchó susurrar levemente, al parecer aún no se había recuperado del todo de su pequeña escena de pasión –

\- ¿Temari? –

\- ¡Simplemente no podía! – Shikamaru dio un respingo al notar el cambio en el volumen de voz de la mujer pero ni así se alejó de ella – cuando Darui me lo propuso me di cuenta que no podía compartir mi vida con alguien más ¡No mientras te siga amando como lo hago! –

\- ¿ Que has dicho? – el Shinobi parecía incrédulo ante las palabras de la mujer y vio cómo esta agachaba la cabeza para no enfrentarlo pero tomando su rostro con ambas manos la obligó a mirarlo fijamente – dime qué no es mentira lo que escuché, por favor dime qué me amas tanto como yo a ti –

\- Por supuesto que sí bebito llorón – le dijo mientras que con sus manos secaba las lágrimas que salían del rostro del chico ¡Por Dios! El nunca supo en que instante se había puesto a llorar – Nunca he dejado de hacerlo –

\- Pero aquella vez que terminaste conmigo ….

\- Nunca te dije que no te amaba, simplemente dije que era lo mejor y tú aceptaste muy fácil, en realidad creí que eras tú quien había dejado de amarme, que por eso me dejabas ir y no me quedó más que conformarme con ser tu amiga –

\- ¡ Soy un imbécil! –

\- Si, y Darui dijo lo mismo –

\- ¿ Darui? –

\- Cuando le rechacé me preguntó si tú eras el motivo, considere que si el había sido honesto conmigo yo debía de serlo con él y le confesé como me sentía, pero el me convenció de decírtelo ya que según él eras demasiado terco en admitir tus sentimientos –

\- Ya veo – Shikamaru sintió como una lámpara se encendía en su cerebro, repentinamente la última conversación que sostuvo con el cobraba sentido. – Temari he Sido un verdadero idiota pero créeme que todo lo que hecho ha Sido pensando en tu propia felicidad aún si eso significaba perderte, pero si eres capaz de perdonarme te juro que estoy dispuesto ha hacerte inmensamente feliz por el resto de tu vida incluso si eso me cuesta la mia –

\- ¿ Que estás planeando? – para ella no pasó desapercibido el rostro serio del Shinobi y el tono dramático que había utilizado, sonrió para si misma, eran muy escasas las ocasiones en la que Shikamaru se permitía ser divertido.

\- No regreses a Suna, ven conmigo a Konoha para presentarte ante mi clan como la nueva matriarca, preparar una boda tan rápido será problemático pero estoy seguro que mi madre podrá con eso y más –

\- ¿ Me estás proponiendo fugarme? ¿ Contigo? – la mujer estaba perpleja, nunca ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó semejante proposición.

\- Si lo dices así suena bastante mal, solo veámoslo como el enlace desesperado de dos personas que se aman y que no soportarían estar ni un minuto más lejos uno del otro ¿ Acaso no es romántico? –

\- Gaara va a matarte –

\- He estado muerto sin ti –

\- Que la princesa de Suna actúe de esa manera es vergonzoso e inmoral, pero el solo imaginarme la cara de Kankuro que pondrá al enterarse hace que valga la pena –

\- ¿ Entonces? –

\- Más te vale que sea una boda sencilla –

Ante tal respuesta Shikamaru no pudo evitar mostrar su gran felicidad, sonrió como muy pocas veces lo hace antes de volver a atrapar los labios de la kunoichi en otro beso, que a diferencia del anterior fue más lento y tierno. Cuando se separaron tardaron varios minutos contemplando sus rostros, era como si ninguno de los dos quisiera romper tan bello momento

.

\- ¿ Sabes Temari? Darui era un buen hombre para ti – la mujer no pudo evitar mirarlo con incredulidad - pero a pesar de eso me alegra que no te vayas con el.

Él pudo ver cómo ella planeaba decir un comentario burlesco sobre el asunto pero el prefirió no darle ese gusto y se dedicó a saborear por tercera vez los labios de quién a partir de ahora sería su mujer, por qué si, aunque en el pasado cometió muchos errores que casi le costaron perderla, hoy estaba más que decidido a recuperar ese tiempo perdido y disfrutar cada segundo a su lado.

Antes de que su cuñadito lo matase, claro está.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer las locuras de esta servidora ( la verdad no sé de dónde las saco) en lo particular me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este Shot y espero que ustedes lo disfrutarán tanto como yo.**

 **Buen inicio de semana a todos ustedes y saludos.**


End file.
